Can't Fight This Feeling
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: OTHERSIDERS Fic. Based off the song Can't Fight This Feeling. I can't really describe the story. But please listen to the song well you read. KC/Riley.


* * *

So I changed some of it like four times and I still don't like it, but a friend banned me from editing it again. I have notes on some things at the end just incase somethings make you go what?

* * *

KC drummed her fingers on the arm rest of her seat sighing. She'd arrive at Riley's house an hour earlier then planned, because her mother had "plans." KC knew what they were but said nothing. She wasn't even given time to call Riley to give him a heads up. had always said she was welcome to show up uninvited, She had Riley had met in first grade and were fast friends. Her mother pulled the car over to the curb, she jumped out quickly and dragged herself to the door. She didn't knock or ring the doorbell, she opened the door and stepped in. She headed towards Riley's kitchen, expecting his mom or even his dad, instead she found a note for Riley. "We went to go visit the Smith's and are then going to the store. You had the crew have fun on today's case." KC loved his parents, and wished hers were more like his. KC tiptoed up the stairs in hopes to find Riley, instead she heard singing. It was a song she heard five million times in his car, when they went driving around hanging out. He'd stop and say just listen when it played. She never was able to figure out what it meant, but now hearing him sing it made it seem different, more meaningful. She crashed down unto his desk chair and was spinning around listening to his singing and thinking back.

Six months ago to date her parents came home late after a dinner, they were going out later and later to discuss their marriage. This time when they came home it was different. It was eleven when they got home and they immediately summoned KC into the living room. That's when they announced the divorce. KC torn up but not wanting to show it calmly walked to and out the door. Once out she began sprinting, She'd sprint to Riley's it was maybe a mile away, she could have sprinted to Jackie's which was closer, But KC didn't think her parents would be to happy if she showed up at there door at eleven. At 11:15 KC arrived at Riley's house. She searched her pocket for her phone. "Damn" she thought I left it at home. She didn't want to wake his parents by knocking, and she noticed his light on. She picked up at handful of pebbles, and carefully started throwing them at his window. He noticed and a few seconds later he was at the door, and that's when she broke down. "KC? What's wrong?" he said watching her.

"They..they.. decided to get divorced." She said sobbing. "I just really don't want to be home. Can I stay here?"

"Come on get in its getting chilly." He walked into the kitchen to get her some water. She sat in the couch still crying. He handed her the water. "Drink." is all he said as she started to chug the glass of water. He looked at her "You need to get some sleep. You can't be staying up all night. You can go sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the couch."

"Could you just stay for a little bit just until I fall asleep." They walked up the stairs to his room. KC curled up into his arms and they both slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning they were awoken by Jackie. Jackie was let in and sent up stairs to see if Riley was awake by . Jackie was usually the first one to arrive. So she could get her computer set up and have a bunch of locations listed to look up. Jackie headed up the stairs and knocked on Riley's door. "You better be dressed cause I'm coming in."

She heard him mumble "5 more minutes."

"Come on we have stuff to do," she said opening the door, walking in on KC curled up in his arms, and Riley shirtless.

"Well this is awkward." she said leaving the room heading to their work area. KC rolled over and looked at Riley.

"I'm going to go help Jackie. Also do you have an Othersiders sweatshirt or shirt or something I can borrow. Mine are all at home."

KC gave a slight chuckle at the memory. She also remember she still had his borrowed sweatshirt laying around somewhere,"maybe I should find it." She thought. She continued thinking back to the months following her parents divorce.

.Riley picked her up whenever she needed it. She remembered they'd drive around town, stop at random restaurants, hang out in the mall's parking lot listening to music. She spent 90% of her time away from home and 75% of that time was spent with Riley. Shortly after remembering the time that sweet old lady gave them a candy bar cause Riley had ran out of money and KC never had any money. The little old lady had said "I super sweet chocolate bar for the super sweet couple." Riley was caught off guard and couldn't stop standing there stunned, and she couldn't stop laughing.

Riley walked into his room. Slightly shocked why KC was spinning in his office chair. "Hey there."

"Two questions. One when'd you get here? Two did you hear my singing."

"Answer to one is 20 minutes, answer to two is yes I did."

She looked at him " I finally figured that song out."

"Really and what do you think it means."

"I think it means this." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, planting her lips on his. He kissed back.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore" She said before kissing him again. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"See someone rings the door bell."

The both walked down the stairs to answer the door. It was Zach.

"Riley you have someone's lipgloss all over." He said.

KC and Riley just looked at each other before shutting the door leaving Zach stuck outside and kissing again. They were again interrupted by a pounding at the door. "Hey can you two stop making out and let us in." Sam had yelled.

"Should we let them in?" KC asked looking at him.

"No." He said kissing her.

* * *

So.

Why did it seem that KC was so stupid to the meaning of the song?

She wasnt stupid just oblivous

What was the song?

Can't Fight This Feeling - Reo Speedwagon / Glee Cast (the orginal is by REO but when I wrote it I was listening to the Glee version)


End file.
